Show Me My Rival
by AlfendisMysteryRoom
Summary: Toshiro lets off a little steam with the help of Rangiku, but she finds out he gets a little to into it... boobs tits boobjob job blowjob blow penis humping fuck fucking office sex clever captain vicecaptain wrestling fight fighting love teasing sudden balls


Scene opens on Toshiro sitting at a table, reading through some papers. A knock is heard on his door.

"Enter."

The door slides open, and Rangiku steps in.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" she begins, sliding the door shut behind her.

"Yes. I have some important business I must discuss with you. Have a seat."

She sits down in front of Toshiro, who slides his pile of papers off to the side.

"It has come to my attention that some of the members of our squad find you physically atractive. As such, you have beome quite a distracting piece of eye candy, and it's causing some disruption."

"Disruption? What kind?"

"Certain male squad members have midnight brawls to see who will ask you out on dates. Mostly these fights end up causing the men a great deal of self-harm, bot mental and physical."

"Oh my..."

"They show up late to trainging, bruised and bloody, all claiming to be the perfect mate for you.

"Mmm...how cute," she smiles.

"That's one way of putting it," he sternly retorts.

"Well what do you think of it then?"

"I think the men have better things to do then waiste their time on frivolous matters of the heart. And frankly, I don't understand what they see in you. I find you repulsive, annoying, and utterly disgusting."

"Oh."

"Yet...every now and then, I do find myself getting constantly overcome with the unbearable urge to fuck the living daylights out of you."

"Oh!"

"So, as a compromise, I have instructed the men to keep it in their pants and exclusively in the barracks."

"Not much of a compromise."

"The other half is as follows..." Toshiro unties his belt and removes his black robe, revealing his thin, built nakedness to Rangiku. "...I get to have one hourly session per month where I release all my pent up anger towards you."

"...naked boxing, sir?"

"No...intercourse."

"Oh...okay!"

Rangiku quickly removes her robe, letting her well-endowed breasts flop down.

"I'm glad you see this as being for the better. I hope my appearance isn't off-putting to you."

"Oh not at all! How would you like me to start?"

"Well, I'll be honest, I'm not that good at this kind of thing."

"Well let's start with something simple...getting you hard."

"Must you put it like that?"

She gets down on her knees, getting face-to-face with his flaccid manhood.

"You certainly are as big as I'd pictured you," she states, carressing his warm, fleshy ballsack.

"Now, what does that mean?"

"You may have a hard exterior, but deep down, you're nothing but a softy," she answers, winking at him.

"Ugh," he sighs, "puns will not help the situation."

"How about I put my mouth to it?"

"Don't you mean 'mind'?" She immediately starts sucking his soft head, massassing his balls at the same time. "I see..."

He exhails as he feels his member slowly gets hard from the sensation of the warm, rough tongue. She increases her speed as it fills her mouth, insiting some hip movement from Tashiro as he gets into the rhythm. As he feels the sensation of orgasm start to build, he pushes her head away.

"I do believe I'm ready, Rangiku."

"Hehe, sorry, Captain," she giggles. "Sometimes I can get carried away. What shall we do first?"

"Follow me." He heads over to a corner of the room where a chair is setting. He sits down in the chair, reclining and relaxing. "You obviously have good technique..."

"Thank you, Captain."

"So...let's put it to the test."

"Hmm..." she says, looking at Toshiro's erect cock and grabbing hold of her breasts, "how about I start by letting the girls show you a good time?"

She squeezes her breasts around his dick, gently stroking it.

"Mmm...you have very good technique..."

"Thank you, Captain," she says in a sultery voice. "They seem to like you alot."

"How can you tell?" he asks, looking out of the bottom of his eyes.

"My nipples could cut through a glacier. And they couldn't a few minutes ago."

"One has to wonder," he groans, "if they are truely as they appear...are they real?"

"One hundred percent, Captain," she answers, continuing to run her breasts up and down his shaft.

"Ahh...that's what I thought..." he moans, feeling the silky skin run over his sensitive area.

"How am I doing, Captain?"

"Perfect...however..." he replies, slowly pushing her off himself and onto the floor, "...now it's my turn to step it up a notch."

He gets on top of her ribcage, placing his dick inbetween her breasts. He places her hands so that she holds them around his member, but not tight enought to constrict.

"Ahh, yes! That's more like it!" he says as he slowly thrusts his hips forward and back.

"Oh yes, Captain! Go faster!"

"Ahh, yes! Your tits feel amazing!"

"Oh, Captain! Twist my nipples! Give me some pleasure pain!"

He twists her hardened nipples and thrusts his hips harder and faster.

"Oh yes!" Rqangiku yells out in pleasure. "Fuck my tits!"

"Oh my God! You love my cock inbetween your tits, don't you?!"

"Oh Captain! Yes, Captain! Your cock is amazing!"

"Ugh! Fuck, I wanna cum! I wanna cum on you! I wanna cum all over you!"

"Oh, yes! Shoot your sticky cum on my face!"

He pulls his cock out and rubs the shaft furiously, letting the throbing member squirt out stream after stream of hot semen onto her face. She breathes out in pleasure as it covers her face. After the last shot oozes out from his tip, Toshiro takes a moment to breathe slowly, collecting himself physically and mentally. Once he catches he his breath, dismounts Rangiku and put his robe back on.

"Well," he wheezes, "that should be suficient for now."

"Oh...is that all?"

Toshiro walks over to her, and kisses her deeply. Rangiku gets lost in the moment, closing her eyes and cooing. After a minute, their lips part.

"I look forward to next month. Now move along! Make sure the men are using the proper training techniques!"

"Yes, my Captain," she sighs as she opens the door.

"Rangiku?"

"Yes, Captain?" she asks, stopping in the doorway.

"...from now on...call me Toshi."

Rangiku smiles.

"As you wish, my Toshi."

She closes the door behind her and walks away, unaware that Gin was sitting atop the roof, hearing and writing down the entire ordeal.

"Oh my..." Gin snickers to himself. "Wait till Momo hears about this!"

-THE END-


End file.
